1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ovens, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baking oven utilizing energy transfer through an enlarged slab overlying the heating element to provide continuous and even baking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baking ovens is well known in the prior art. The baking ovens of the prior art have utilized complex and relative elaborate thermostats, heat controls, and the like, to provide even and continuous baking of item within an oven. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a single temperature heating element to effect baking over a prolonged period of time and providing continuous and even heat within the confines of the oven. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,827 to Strudevant utilizing a plurality of low potential electrodes, one fixed and the other movable, positionable within the oven to provide even and continuous heat within the oven interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,082 to Strudevant sets forth an electrode shield providing a shield in conjunction with a needle electrode for preventing the needles to establish current contact with high potential foods and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,266 to Smith sets forth a baking oven with a baking chamber divided in a plurality of compartments with a thermostat anad other control features to provide various baking gradients and maintaining of such gradients within the oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,908 to Conville sets forth an isothermal oven utilizing a heat pipe with the heating means covered with a capillary structured in contact with liquid to be evaporated within the oven confines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,039 to Beech set forth an electrically heated oven utilizing refractory layers built up from cast pieces of refractory material contained within sheet metal trays with heating elements positioned forwardly thereof to provide an even heating within the oven.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved baking oven wherein the same overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a baking oven addressing the problems of providing even heat with a minimal of control components, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.